Still A Child
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: Fluffy USUK Oneshot, gift for a friend. Rated T for fluff


AN: A Christmas gift for a friend, just some fluff, please enjoy~

America watched the soft flakes fall from the sky eagerly. Overnight they had created a thick blanket over the ground and trees, looking impossibly soft and fantastical, like a scene out of a fairy tale. He couldn't wait to go outside and play in it, make a snowman, have a snowball fight, create snow angels, explore the gorgeous woods. But he simply couldn't without his Iggy!

This was the first day of their vacation, which they had chosen to spend in one of America's homes and so America simply couldn't go out without England. Normally England would have been up before America but he had decided to sleep in today, to relax on the first day of his vacation from work.

With strict instructions not to awake England until 9:00, America slowly whiled away the hour and a half he had to wait. First he logged on to his laptop and checked his email, responding to an email from Japan about this awesome YouTube video. Then he played video games, ate breakfast, and spent a few more minutes on the computer checking the weather forecast. It looked like lots of snow all week!

America checked the clock. It read '8:58' He jumped up raced down the hall quickly opening the door of their bedroom and leaning over England with bated breath. The clock ticked slowly, each second seeming to last ten. The minute the clock final y said 9:00, America tore off the covers, scooped up England and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Bloody git!"

America just laughed happily and raced down the hall, soon coming into the dining room and plunking the Brit down into a chair.

"Whaddaya want for breakfast?" America asked eagerly

"First, stop slaughtering my language! It's '**what do you'**,'" England spoke slowly, pronouncing each consonant and vowel precisely and clearly,** "**not 'whaddaya'. And waking me up like that was most undignified."

"Aw, Iggy~ Give me a break." America whined, putting on his puppy dog face "It's snowing and I want to go play in it."

England stared back at the younger nation for a moment, then sighed and shook his head at the child-like eagerness and begging face. "Okay, okay. Let me eat then we can go play."

"Yay~ You want toast and tea?"

"'**Do **you want toast and tea?'" England muttered under his breath, and then responded politely "Yes, please. If you'll make the toast I'll make the tea."

"Yes, sir!" America nearly shouted, then hurried off to find the bread.

BREAK HERE!

"It's so soft!" America gasped in joy

"Never too old for snow, are we?" Chuckled Britain

But it was magical. Everything was white and glistening, the air was crisp, sold and fresh and fat flakes were wafting gently down from the sky. America bounded, ran and leapt breathlessly through the snow until he tripped over his own feet and went tumbling down, landing on his hands and knees, face stuck in the fluffy white stuff.

"Oi, America, you okay?" Britain was concerned

America quickly pulled his face from the snow, his expression one of pure joy, like a child's. His eyes were lit up, his cheeks rosy red and a great big smile on his face.

"Of course, it's really soft!"

"You're still such a child." England's voice seemed stern, but there was a chuckle hidden within it. He walked over to America and offered him a hand up. America took it and stood up.

"But thanks for worrying." America wrapped his arms around England and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead. Slowly, very slowly England lifted his arms up and returned the hug, blushing a bit. Then he rested his head on America's shoulder and America placed his head on top of England's. They stood for a moment; melted snowflakes making their hair glisten with drops of water.

Slowly they broke apart, America full of energy once again.

"Let's make a snowman!" He said eagerly

"All right, all right." Conceded the patient England

So they rolled the balls of snow and lifted them up on top of each other to create the body. Then America ran inside to get a carrot and they made him a mouth and eyes out of snow, and wrapped an extra scarf 'round his neck.

"There, that looks pretty good, hmm?" Britain said, quite pleased

"Oh! One more thing!" America grinned mischievously, quickly rooting around in the snow for a few minutes. Then he stood up, shielding the face of the snowman from England and set to work.

A few minutes passed before America stepped away from the snowman, grinning. Several short sticks had been arranged over each of the eyes.

"It's you!" America exclaimed mischievously

"Bloody wanker!" England growled. "My eyebrows aren't that-" He was cut short with a soft kiss to the lips, which immediately made him blush.

"Aw, Iggy, you're so cute!" America pulled away, ruffling Iggy's hair.

"Hmph! I'm not that cute." Grumbled England, turning away to hide his blush

America quickly stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He then dropped his head to Iggy's shoulder. "So you're admitting that you are still kinda cute?" England wrenched himself from America's grasp, scooped up some snow, shaped it and threw it at America's chest, which it hit. It was clear he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was a joke." America half giggled

"Fine, I'll let it go this one time." England was having a difficult time not smiling

"Okay, but before we have a snowball fight, let's make forts."

"If you insist."

BREAK HERE!

England collapsed in the snow next to America, so that they were lying side by side. Both of their faces were red with exertion and cold, their breath coming in gasps. At first in their half-hour long snowball fight, they had stayed behind their forts but before long they had ventured out for some close range throwing. Finally America had tripped over his own feet and landed face up in the snow. England, also tired had been glad to join him.

"Before we go inside and warm up, we should make a snow angel!" America said gleefully

"_A _snow angel, as in one?" Asked England

"Well, kinda." America grabbed the Brit's hand and started to move his arms and legs like he was doing a jumping jack. "C'mon, you do it too." Encouraged America. And so England began to do it too, to create two angels holding hands.

BREAH HERE!

Curled up that evening, together under the same blanket, legs stretched out on to the ottoman and entwined they were both tired. But America had fallen asleep, snoring softly and resting his head on England's shoulder. England just smiled and murmured "Still a child, aren't you?" before kissing the top of his head and closing his own eyes.

AN: I sincerely apologize for the fic. I got really bored with it in the end.

And she wanted fluff so…

Pages: A bit more than 2 ½ in MS Word.

Words: 1,143, not including AN.

Time: More than an hour, maybe 1 ½ ?

I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hima-Papa.

Please review.


End file.
